


The trouble with you

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Sometimes silence can be more painful than the words.And the hesitation worse than any other actions.





	The trouble with you

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I seem to be getting a bit poetic with the descriptions.

The fire is cracking happily, the flames climbing up towards the sky, trying to reach the stars that shine so brightly far away. The embers illuminate the two figures sitting close to each other near the fire. Their backs are turned to the burning wood, letting the heat radiating from it warm their bodies in the cold of the night.

Their shoulders close, but not touching quite yet. Hands resting on the damp grass, fingertips mere inches away from each other. Their breathing barely heard in the dark silence, only interrupted by the fizzling and cracking from the fire. Both of them appreciating the moment but at the same time neither of them brave enough to disrupt the calmness. Even when the tension steadily rises, the unspoken words thickening the air and tightening their throats. One man fixes the red flannel shirt on his shoulders, feeling the chill of the night. He'd rather shudder slightly than ask for the additional warmth the other can give. Just because he's a bit unsure, a bit awkward. A bit afraid.

The man with the dark green hair lets out a tired sigh and hugs his knees to his chest, increasing the distance between them. The hands aren't as close as they were before. Something is broken now. The other, with hair so black it could blend with the darkness of the night, takes a glance at him. It seems almost inappropriate, they should stay as two separate systems, never to interact. But that one look shatters the illusion just because he doesn't want to believe it. They can be together, they have to. Otherwise, there would be no point in agreeing to meet like this.

The raven-haired man sees the hesitation in the other's eyes. It hurts. Why is there so much doubt and so little faith? Just watching that twisted expression makes the small bits of his own belief chip away under the pressure of the heavy atmosphere. He squeezes the hem of his shirt again. Moves the hand a bit closer. Mouths a silent plea. But the green-eyed man isn't even looking at the sky.

Time passes and the man in the flannel shirt starts to feel his eyelids become heavy with sleepiness. His own body betrays him as his head leans forward and his thoughts become a jumbled mess, slowly drowned out by the dull static of unconsciousness. He tries to fight it, jerking himself up several times. It doesn't go unnoticed, however.

"Go home, Mark."

The voice finally reaches his ears. The raven-haired man hasn't heard this scratchy voice in such a long time. They may have been here for merely an hour and yet it felt like an eternity. And he sends Anti a surprised stare, his mouth hanging agape as it catches him off guard.

The green-eyed man huffs, letting the air out through his nose as he proceeds to get up. The other, Mark, acts faster than he can think with his mind being such a mess overlaid with mental exhaustion. His hand tangles up in the fabric of the other's black leather jacket.

"No," he chokes out. "Not yet."

The man that now towers over him spares him a glance from under the half-closed eyelids. They block out any light that may reach them, so the usual emerald shine is gone from them, leaving a dull shade of viridian behind. And there's some sort of hostility in them now. Because the unspoken rule of not touching each other gets broken. And Mark is the one to do it first. The glare says it all, he isn't allowed to.

So the raven-haired man slowly releases the piece of clothing from his grip and casts his gaze down to the ground. He doesn't want to look so desperate yet he's just laid all of his feelings open to the other. And it's still not enough to stop him, it seems.

There are silent footsteps that fade out too soon. They are so elegant, so precise. Each step jabs him in the heart, the quieter they are, the more it hurts. It is - was - his only chance. But he didn't have enough courage to do the right thing. The fog of sleepiness raises from his thoughts and everything crashes altogether. Mark's mind is screaming at him, at Anti, at the silence, at the fire. Yet none of it helps. He's alone now, and he can't stop the ugly tears that form in his eyes. They grew big enough after a couple of seconds and fall down, crashing into the blades of grass.

This makes no difference for nature. A bit more water for the plants, a bit more salt for the soil. Feelings aren't going to be absorbed. Mark has to deal with them himself. So, for the time being, he just lets his mind wander as he cries as silently as he can.

Another undefined amount of time later and the raven-haired man's ears are deaf to the surroundings. He doesn't register the sound of the footsteps coming back. They grow louder and the ache in his heart is just as strong. Not even the tired huff of the other sitting down reaches him. It's the simple things that work the best. So a jacket gets thrown onto Mark's shoulders and it catches him by surprise so much, he makes an undignified noise.

The other chuckles and rests his hand on the raven-haired man's cheek to get his attention. A familiar scent hits Mark's nose. The suffocating stench of cigarettes. Now he knows, even if it seems impossible. But Anti's back and he perks his head up and for the second time, their eyes meet. The green-haired man's ones are softer now, there's less disappointment in them and maybe even a hint of hope.

"We came here to stargaze, right? So let's do some of that maybe."

The smile he gives Mark shines brighter than any other star in the sky. The man with the red shirt wishes he could look at it forever. But the other's right. He's come here with Mark. He's stayed with him. And he's come back for a reason.

The silence gets broken. The rules thrown away. Mark scoots a bit closer until their hips touch. Anti wraps his arm around the other's shoulders. The raven-haired man raises his arm to point at the first star. But for some reason, he can't keep his eyes on one spot in the sky. He steals glances at the one next to him.

And Anti steals them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead, just unable to write things I should update .-.  
> The title comes from the song [**Trouble** by The Knocks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7xXyk9J0nE)
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed reading! Also come over to my tumblr, **[mantianti](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)** to chat!


End file.
